


The Heart is Behind the Ribcage

by crowleyhasfeels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace, Bottom Castiel, M/M, Pie, Riding, Top Dean, Wing Kink, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyhasfeels/pseuds/crowleyhasfeels
Summary: Castiel is trying to seduce Dean in the only way he knows how ... by making him pie.





	The Heart is Behind the Ribcage

              “Uh, Cas?” Sam quirked his eyebrows up as he looked at the angel, standing in the middle of his kitchen, wearing an apron and covered in god knows what. “What exactly are you doing?”

              “I am making a pie,” Castiel did not even bother to look at Sam, he just continued to move around the kitchen, seeming both lost and like he has the situation under control.

              “And why are you making pie?” Sam wondered aloud, though he had a slight idea already.

              “For Dean,” Castiel confirmed Sam’s suspicions.

              “And why are you making Dean pie?” Sam continued with his questions.

              “Because I read somewhere that the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach,” Castiel answered and Sam knew he was about to hear way more than he wanted to. “Which is completely stupid, the heart rests behind the rib cage and is not particularly close to the stomach. Humans seem to not be as advanced as I imagined them to be.”

              “It is just a saying, Cas,” Sam laughed, unable to help it. “It just means that if you want to make a man happy, you should feed him because men love food.”

              “Ah,” Cas looked up and finally made eye contact with Sam. “That does make more sense I suppose.”

              “I am going to leave you to it,” Sam nodded his agreement. “I wish you the best of luck.”

              “Thank you, Sam.” Castiel turned his face back toward the cookbook he had open on the counter. “Though I feel I do not need luck, I have pie.”

_____

              “What smells so good?” Dean slugged his way into the kitchen.

              “I have made a pie,” Castiel turned to face Dean, holding the pie out in front of himself. He was still a mess and Dean could not help but chuckle.

              “I can see that,” Dean smiled, reaching forward and taking the pie from Cas, he then set it down on the counter. “And why did you make pie?”

              “I heard …” Castiel froze up, uncertain of whether or not he should explain his reasoning to Dean. Dean was skittish when it came to his sexuality. He would look at Castiel’s male vessel and be repulsed by what Castiel wanted. But Castiel had decided that he wanted Dean and he needed to at least try and win his affections. “I heard you like pie.”

              “You heard I like pie?” Dean raised an eyebrow at Castiel. “You know I love pie. What’s going on? You are acting all weird.”

              “I just … I …” Human’s were complicating. Why did it have to be so hard to have feelings and be a human? Castiel was not human but he had let human emotions take him over a long time ago, they were not the most fun to have.

              “He wants you to go out with him,” Sam popped his head in through the door of the kitchen. “Sorry, just helping.”

              “Thank you, Sam.” Castiel turned to Sam and offered him a smile, truly thankful for the help. “Yes. What Sam said. I wish for you to ‘go out’ with me.”

              “Why the air quotes?” Dean tilted his head in a very Castiel manner.

              “Because I feel you are not the going out type,” Castiel hung his head low, hoping that he was not messing all of this up.

              “Yeah?” Dean stepped forward and grabbed Castiel’s chin between his fingers, using them to bring Cas’ face up to look at his own. “What type am I?”

              “The, bring them back to the motel kind?” Castiel felt ashamed. He knew that Dean was not a bad person, but Dean never really slept with one person more than once, except for on the rare occasion.

              “Ah,” Dean nodded. “I suppose I have always been that guy, haven’t I?”

              “I didn’t mean it as a bad thing,” Castiel tried to fix whatever wrong he felt he had committed against Dean. “I just meant that …”

              Dean interrupted Cas, pushing him against the counter and slotting himself between Cas’ legs before pulling him in for a kiss. Castiel had been kissed before but this was different. Kissing Meg had been dirty and wrong, while exciting. But kissing Dean, that was like being on fire. Castiel couldn’t fight the moan that had escaped him and Dean seemed to feed off of it, pushing forward and kissing Cas harder, all while trying to break through his lips with his tongue. Castiel opened up, allowing Dean to take what he wanted.

              “You made me pie,” Dean smiled as he finally pulled back.

              “I made you pie,” Castiel nodded his confirmation.

              “No one has ever made me pie before,” this thought seemed to hit Dean harder than it should have.

              “I thought you would like it,” Castiel looked over at the pie. It did not look bad but it was possible that it tasted horrible.

              “I love it,” Dean smiled, running his hand down his face. “But not as much as I love the fact that you made it for me.”

              “It probably tastes awful,” Castiel frowned.

              “That’s okay,” Dean laughed. “It’s the thought that counts.”

              “Dean?” Castiel brought his eyes to Dean’s and gave him a shy smile.

              “Yeah, Cas?”

              “Can we go back to kissing now?”

              “Really?”

              “Really.” Castiel nodded. “And maybe … I mean it doesn’t have to be a motel but maybe … we could ‘stay in’ and uh … have pie?”

              “I love staying in,” Dean reached forward and pulled Castiel toward him, kissing him hard.

              They kissed against the counter, the fridge and the walls. Everywhere in the kitchen that had a surface, they were pressed up against, moving around, tasting each other to the full extent. At some point, they were on top of the table, Cas on his back and Dean laying over the top of him, pinning him down.

              “This would be easier,” Castiel spoke as Dean kissed and bit at his neck. “If perhaps we had fewer clothes on.”

              “Cas?” Dean pulled back, giving Cas the biggest smile he had seen him have. “Are you trying to seduce me?”

              “I made you pie,” Castiel smiled, before snapping his fingers, leaving both men naked on top of the table.

              “Whoa,” Dean looked down between them. “Neat trick.”

              “I have much more,” Castiel promised, pulling Dean back down against him.

              “Mmm,” Dean all but growled against Castiel’s mouth, working his tongue back inside. Castiel tasted like cinnamon, probably from making the pie, which only turned Dean on more.

              Dean slotted himself between Castiel’s legs, their erections rubbing against each other. Both men hissed out at the sensation. Dean pulled his hips back, pushing down again, causing Castiel to roll his eyes back into his head. Castiel had only ever kissed. He knew how this worked but that did not mean he had ever gotten to experience the sensation.

              “I need to go get something,” Dean began to pull himself away but Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean, holding him tightly. “Seriously Cas, if we are going to do what it seems like we are going to do, we are going to need lube and a condom.”

              “We don’t need condoms, I am clean and so are you,” Castiel assured Dean. Dean did not even bother to argue or question how the angel knew such things about him. “And we don’t need lube either.”

              “Yes,” Dean nodded at Castiel. “I know you have never done this but lube is essential.”

              “Trust me, Dean,” Castiel growled, flipping them over on the table and straddling Dean’s lap.

              Before Dean could take control of the situation again, Castiel was lifting himself up lowering himself down onto Dean. Dean cried out as he felt himself slip pasts the ring of muscles and slowly bottomed out until Castiel was completely seated on him. He was wet and warm and _oh fuck that is an amazing power_ , Dean thought to himself as Castiel began to slowly lift himself up and then lower himself back onto Dean.

              It was not long before they developed a rhythm. Castiel would use his knees to push himself up and Dean would latch tighter onto Castiel’s hips and pull him back down, slamming himself into him. When Dean finally hit Castiel’s prostate, Castiel’s body tensed around Dean and he made a sound that was inhuman and hotter than Dean had ever heard another person cry out. Dean worked to repeat this motion, repeatedly hitting Castiel’s prostate and watching the angel come undone above him.

              Suddenly, Castiel’s head fell back, his body arched and the kitchen darkened. Dean did not even have to question what he was seeing. Castiel was showing him who he was beneath his vessel. Dean could see the towering Angel, wings spread wide and then they were both coming. Castiel all over Dean’s stomach and chest, cock completely untouched and Dean deep inside his Angel. _MY ANGEL._

Castiel’s body slumped down against Dean and Dean brought his arms up to wrap around Cas. He could not see them but in that moment, Dean could feel the soft, yet jagged feel of Castiel’s wings held tightly against his body. Not sure if he was going to do it right but wanting to try anyway, Dean began to move his hands in a stroking manner.

              “Mmm,” Castiel tightened his hold on Dean. “That feels so good.”

              “You feel so good,” Dean turned his head and kissed Castiel on the temple.

              “Dean?” Castiel opened his eyes, meeting with Dean’s.

              “Yeah?”

              “Is this because I made you pie?”

              “No,” Dean shook his head. “But yes.”

              “I am confused.”

              “Yes, this happened because you made me a pie,” Dean continued to stroke at the feathers which seemed to feel more real with each brush of the hand. “But I have wanted you to ‘make me pie’ for a while.”

              “You have?”

              “I have.”  
              “You want to eat it now?” Castiel asked excitedly, both getting what Dean was saying and also, not.

              “I would love to eat your pie.”

              “Even if it tastes awful?”

              “Even if it tastes awful.”


End file.
